


Dirty Paws

by ohavengers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asa Butterfield - Freeform, Avengers Tower, F/M, OFC POV, catastophe is badass, original characters are avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohavengers/pseuds/ohavengers
Summary: I imagined Asa Butterfield as the OC and whoever you want as the OFC;) I'll do longer chapters later.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined Asa Butterfield as the OC and whoever you want as the OFC;) I'll do longer chapters later.

She woke up to 6 grinning faces.  
-”Happy Birthday Ella!!!!! They all said.  
-”Thanks guys”, She smiled  
\- “Can we eat cake now please Nat?” whined Clint  
-”Shut up Clint” whispered Natasha  
She just smiled. Never in a million years did she ever think she would ever be lucky enough to work with such amazing, wonderful people. But there was someone missing.  
-”Where’s Henry? She asked quietly  
-”Moping around, as usual, seriously someone needs to talk to that kid” Tony said.  
Henry otherwise known as Night Fury was the eighth official member of the Avengers. He could control light and blind enemies. He had been there only a year more than her and there was so much she still didn’t know about him. All that she knew is that he was from Germany. And he was cute.  
-”Alright everyone out, I’m getting dressed” she said, shooing them out.  
-”Happy Birthday, again” said Steve, placing a kiss on her cheek.  
He was sort of a big brother to her, they all were. After all she was only 17. Wait no, 18, she remembered happily.  
She had just pulled on her gear when there was a knock at her door. She went to answer it.  
-”Oh, hey Henry” this was a surprise, he never visited her  
-”Look I don’t know you that well but I didn’t want to seem like an ass so I came to wish you a Happy Birthday.  
She was surprised by his abruptness, but in a good way. She was like that herself. And he still had his teenager attitude being only a year older than her.  
-”Thanks” she said smiling  
-”I thought I would take you out for tea, since you don’t drink coffee” he said  
-”How do you know that” she said, suspiciously.  
Sure she had tried talking to him, but he wasn’t particularly sociable. She definitely would remember telling him that.  
-”I’m a good listener” he winked “I’ll see you at 12:30?”  
-”Yeah that’s not going to work” she said  
-”Why not?” he asked  
-”Can’t skip leg day” she replied  
-”You’d rather train than hang out with me?” he said, mocking offense. “Seriously though, it’s your birthday, take the day off”  
-”I’ll see you at 3:00” she said brushing past him on her way to the training floor.  
That was weird, she thought. He had never said a word to her, ever and now a whole conversation and a date. Was it a date??? She had no clue anymore. The elevator stopped on the training floor where Nat and Clint were waiting for her.

 

-”Where were you Cat?” Clint said  
-”Long story” she said  
-”I’ve got time” he said, expectantly  
-”No you don’t” yelled Natasha “Now both of you over here now!”  
-”Yes Mom” they both said  
Ella planned on telling her best friend about what happened, just not right now she decided.

Training had begun. It was gruelling, as usual but it got better everyday. She had to do special training for her powers. She was basically a cat. She could see in the dark, sneak up on someone completely undetected and communicate with cats, among other things. They called her Catastrophe.

Her first round was with Steve. He had no clue what was about to hit him, she thought to herself, watching him from the rafters. Sure enough, she jumped down with complete accuracy and took him down, no problem. People generally underestimated the strength of cats. This evolved into a game of hide and go seek that lasted an hour. The two best assassins in the world, a supersoldier and even an army of flying metal suits couldn’t find her, even though she was hiding in plain sight. She had taken off her tactical gear and was just wearing leggings and a sweater, reading the newspaper. It took Tony three walkthroughs to recognize her.

-”Have you been hiding here the whole time” he asked breathlessly “I was about to call Nick”  
-”And this is who is trusted to save the world?”, she said, smirking  
-”I FOUND HER” he yelled.  
It didn’t take long for the bird, the spider and the walking flag to come running into the kitchen.  
-”Ella!!” they all yelled, and started berating her about safety and rules and blah, blah blah  
-”STOP” she screamed, laughing after 5 minutes “I’m going shopping.” she declared straightening herself up.  
-”Can I come?” said Clint, smirking at her. He knew something was up.  
-”No, Clinton, you cannot” she replied, giving him an “I’ll tell you later” look.  
-”Bye” she said waving at the man-children behind her, and Nat, she thought. She went down to the lobby and out the door,off on the search for the tea shop Henry had told her to meet at.


End file.
